Persona 3: Awakening
by Yuu Narukami
Summary: Meet Ookami, a high school student from Gekkoukan High with a mysterious past, and after meeting a mysterious man named The Fool, he uses a secret power that he swore to never use, and meets a strange girl, starting his adventure. Prequel to Sir Reginald Pantaloons 3rd's story, Persona 3: Resurrection.


**After much consideration and obtaining Persona 3, I have decided to write this story. It is based off of my character in Sir Reginald Pantaloons 3****rd****. Let's get this party started, shall we?**

"_When you've seen what I've seen, felt what I've felt… That's when revenge becomes your name."_

Chapter 1 – Small Beginnings From Giant Monsters

~Naganaki Shrine, Unknown Time~

Lanterns… Lots, and lots of lanterns. The Summer festival was about to start, and men and women wearing yukatas started arriving to eat and act stupid wearing masks. One boy, though, hated these festivals, and he was praying at this very shrine, hoping to get some good prayers in before all of the noise began. "Hey, isn't that-?" a guy started trying to say, but was interrupted suddenly,

"Shush, Tsuboya! Don't make him angry!"

"Well, I only wanted to point him out…" Said the man Tsuboya, but it was unknown whether he was a boy or not, as he was wearing a yukata.

The boy got up from his praying position, and proceeded to start walking towards his bowl of Ramen he left out. Hopefully, the fat kids that infest the festivals didn't take it as a free sample. But, to his surprise, a fat kid was, indeed, eating his ramen. But he was pretending his belly button was his mouth, and sharing it with him. "Kid, you look like you're in middle school, so I'll go easy on ya. But do you think it's nice to eat ramen that's been left out in the open?" said the boy.

The fat kid let out a burp, and with ramen still stuck in his belly button and real mouth, "Yeah, dweeb! I'm in 3rd grade! You don't leave a bowl of ramen out with 3rd graders around! Especially the fat kind!"

"Shut up, I don't have time for this crap," And the high school boy took the rest of the ramen and put the bowl on the fat kid's head, "Enjoy the meal, Marshy."

**So, when do we learn this brave, fat kid-destroying high school kid's name? In due time.**

As the boy started to walk home, he sensed a feeling of unease. Suddenly, a strange pulse of sorts went out throughout the entire city, and everyone around him except him was frozen, not moving, paralyzed. "That pulsing sensation… It came from the shrine, I can feel it…." He said, as he turned back to head towards the festival he hoped was 'on pause', which then he thought, _"On pause? That's a good one… I'll keep it in mind,"_ and he continued to head towards Naganaki Shrine.

When he arrived at the shrine, the pace and noise was quiet completely, save for a strange sound of quick steps and rustling, and what he saw with his own eyes was creepy yet satisfying. A man in a clown outfit and clown make-up was stealing cheese cubes and pieces of cake from fat kids. Our fat kid hater chuckled, "I admire you for giving the fat kids a reason to lay low on food, but stopping time is not okay. Who are you, anyways?"

The strange clown man looked around somewhat, noticing the boy, then turning around, eating some cheese. "Hmm, you are a strange boy, are you not? Not affected by my time freezing spell…" the clown said, partially to himself.

"Hey, answer me, clown!" Our boy said, "I don't have all day!"

The clown man snapped his fingers, disappearing, and reappearing, floating in the air posing like someone on a couch. "My name is-" "Wait, you're Kefka, aren't you?"

"Kef- No, I'm not some degrading clown! As I was saying, I am-" "Cicero! You're name is Cicero!" Our hero interrupted once more.

The clown man looked even more frustrated. "Fine, tell me _your_ name first!"

"Glad you asked. My name is Ookami Kazeshi, Hunter of Shadows," said the new-named Ookami.

"Shadows, eh? Well, then, if you hunt down ones like us, then I cannot tell you my true name… But you may call me The Fool!"

"'_So, his name is The Fool, huh?' _So, what are you doing here?" said Ookami. He started to put his hands up somewhat, as if to reach for something. "Tell me your intentions. Now."

Fool got out of his weird floating position and started floating in a standing way. "I've come here because I am hungry. Souls are what I crave," he said, his long tongue licking his lips, "Because, if I don't have my daily souls, my power will drain out, and my 12 other siblings won't be able to escape their prisons! Oh, such sadness for the poor Fool!" After his rant, he switched to a serious look.

"Now, tell me your history. Before I harvest you, which is a fancy way of saying kill, I have to know enough information to create a copy of you so nobody will know you're dead!"

"I don't have to tell you anything," said Ookami, tightening his ready stance.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just blame this death on drugs or something, nobody likes the details!" Fool snapped his fingers, and the mysterious clipboard and feather pen vanished into thin air, then snapping them again, enveloping his hands in a dark flame. "Now, in case you didn't know, I have tarot cards. Each draw is different. Why, it could give you a fatal illness, it could give me a dangerous weapons, or it could kill me! But that last one most likely won't be happening."

Ookami, put his hand into his shirt to take out a wooden flintlock pistol, golden brown, and slightly chipped. "Bring it on. I'm ready," he said, with the gun in a position not like he was going to be shooting the clown.

The clown Fool laughed. "HA! HAHAHA! Wait, is that what I think it is? An Evoker? D-d-d-d-" Fool kept stuttering, getting angrier with each stutter. "DAMN YOU! It was your kind that sealed away my poor brothers and sisters! I will make you pay!"

"Huh? You know of this 'Evoker'? Then I guess you'll be having the pleasure of being the second man I send to the Void!"

"Why don't I take that away from you, child?" Fool yelled, putting one hand out and pulling it back, sending out a force towards Ookami, who swiftly dodged it, firing at Fool at the same time and landing a hit.

"Gah!" he yelled, falling down, while it appeared that broken glass had flew out of his back, revealing a strange giant purple portal. This caused Ookami to smile a bit.

"Now, arise from your slumber, Miasma! Let the Void receive it's second sacrifice!" And two massive hands came out, grabbing the sides of the portal. A head came out, with a nail going through it, along with another head, with a horn that look much like the handle of a gun. It came out completely, it's second half a twisted shape, being held up by two more machine-looking claws.

**I know this scene is taking a while, but worry not, it shall get better. To better understand what my Persona looks like, here's a link. ** finalfantasy/images/5/5b/Gogmagog_ **Now enjoy!**

Fool started to look scared, crawling backwards from the massive being while still on the ground. "Please, don't do this!" he pleaded.

Ookami started to walk towards him, stopping about 20 feet away from him. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't," he said.

"Because… THIS," and with another snap of his fingers, Fool appeared right in front of Ookami, taking a clown nose out, squeaking it, and causing an explosion, making Miasma vanish…

Fool stood there, seeing no remains of the presumed-dead boy. "That's a shame. I was hoping to clone him," he said.

"You forgot something very important, Clown Boy," said a voice coming from the top of the shrine. There stood Ookami, alive, with his shirt tattered and unbuttoned. "I'm hoping you didn't assume I was dead."

"What? But! I used the Red Bomb! That's supposed to wipe out any trace of someone it's near! Except me of course, heeheehee!"

"Shut up and die freak! I've had it with you!" Ookami took out his Evoker once more and put it up to his cheek. "My Evoker has an ability that shouldn't be a problem now, though. I can summon my Persona from others by firing at them! But that won't be required anymore," and with one pull of the trigger, the giant was freed once more!

~Unknown Location, Unknown Time~

"What? A Shadow has been located?" A mysterious girl was talking to a computer, seeing a radar blipping red and blue at the same time. "But… it also has the readings of a Persona, as well…" The girl went outside, put on a helmet, and drove away on her motorcycle.

~Naganaki Shrine, Unknown Time~

Ookami stretched out his hands to the side, while the wind got stronger, causing his shirt to start to fly around. His eyes started to glow deep red, and with the wind growing ever stronger, said, "Miasma! It is time for the Great Rift to be opened!" and the giant let out a roar, causing a portal to open up behind The Fool. "Please, no!" The Fool pleaded as he was slowly being sucked in. "You will regret this day, Ookami Kazeshi! REGRET!" And as the last of his body got sucked in, he let out a scream.

"Well, glad that's finally over," said Ookami with relief in his voice. He jumped down from the top of the shrine and walked away from the tents as time began once more and the festival became noisy.

~Road to Iwatodai, July 14th~

As the girl rode her motorcycle closer to the location marked down, she noticed a familiar face from school, and she also noticed that she was suddenly getting farther away from the reading. "What the hell?" she asked herself, turning around and heading to the boy who had just stopped and turned to look at her as she stopped. "Who are you?"

~Road to Iwatodai, Eyes of Ookami~

"Who are you?" a mysterious girl asked him as she stopped her motorcycle.

"The question is, who are you, and why have you been following me with your motorcycle?" The girl looked surprised, and then sighed.

She then proceeded to take off her helmet, revealing a beautiful face and long violet hair. "My name is Akari, and we have a lot to talk about. Hop on, we can talk at my dorm."

"Hmm…" Ookami thought long and hard about this. "_'Hmm, a free motorcycle ride to a girl's dorm? Yes, please.'_ Sure, I'll go with you," and so he hopped on, the two headed out towards the outskirts of Iwatodai.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! My friend's YosukeHanamura and Eternal Nocturne will have characters that make appearances later. And don't worry, the origin of the fat kid will be revealed… In due time.**


End file.
